


The Sword In The Boob

by Anonymous



Category: Tales of Arise
Genre: Crack, Extremely prematurely written fic, Gen, Likelihood of Canon Compliance: Extremely Low, Likelihood of Out Of Characterness: Extremely High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You want me towhat?““I need you to pull a sword out of my breasts.“





	The Sword In The Boob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeHanabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeHanabi/gifts).



> So a certain someone provided me with a prompt right after the trailer reveal...

“You want me to _what_?“

He stares at her. She stares back at him.

“I need you to pull a sword out of my breasts.“ 

“That's—I mean—I can't just—“ At times like this, he's grateful for the helmet. Somehow, this would be harder if she could see his face.

“Oh just—“ She sputters. “I don't like this either, okay? It's weird and uncomfortable and I don't know why I can't use the damn thing myself, but I can't and we need it and _oh gods just do it already I want it to be over._.“

“But I don't want to touch you _there_ , and I don't want to treat you like a sheath and why can't—“

He ends up doing it. It's every bit as weird and awkward as she said. He's even more glad he wears the helmet now, because how can he look her in the eye oh gods his helmet broke. 

Yes! The sword. He's holding the sword. It's a very interesting sword. Red, and fiery, and red. It's a good sword. Probably. He doesn't actually know what it does, and he's not going to ask because that would require acknowleding what just happened and that is not an option. 

Why isn't she saying anything did he do it wrong oh no oh no—

“Just go get that thing and, and then we can forget this ever happened, okay?“

“Yes, yes, forgetting about it seems like a good… idea, let's do that.“


End file.
